


Gentlemen’s Kiss

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Polite, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai, Studying, Teenager, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Posted on Sakuno shots in my ff.net account. Drabble one shot. Sakuno asks for help from a recent Rikkaidai Tennis player. She’s having trouble with a language she barely knows too. As well as studying in the school she transferred sometime ago. Either way enjoy.
Relationships: Ryuzaki Sakuno/Rikkaidai
Kudos: 1





	Gentlemen’s Kiss

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction._

_Friendship Pairing: Yagyuu & Sakuno._

_**Gentleman's kiss** _

Sakuno Ryuzaki was a great student! Great in all of her classes...well she wasn't doing that well in one of her classes, being English. She wanted to ask her one of her senpais to help her as she walked out of her last class to her shoe locker getting her things together in her school bag.

The Rikkaidai tennis team was about ready to practice as a few of the members were warming up. The captain Yukimura hasn't shown up yet, as the co captain Genichirou Sanada ordered many laps for the tennis regulars. His arms crossed noticing the transferred freshmen student from Seigaku to Rikkaidai name Sakuno Ryuzaki coming inside the tennis court.

Sakuno saw Sanada and started to walk towards him,  
"…Sanada senpai I-I need help with something…"

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"…I-I need help with my English work…" she answered stuttering, blushing and the klutziness

"I'm going to be busy so you might as well ask someone else." He answered face hard as stone.

"…Oh…okay…who else in the tennis team knows English?"

"There's myself, Yukimura, Yagyuu, Niou, Yanagi, and Kuwahara."

"I know who to ask…where's Yukimura senpai?"

"He just came into the tennis court, but don't bother asking him since I have to take him to the doctor's for his check up after practice." Sanada says quickly rushing her out of the court.

Before taken her leave out of the court the young girl tripped, but close to tripping was saved by the gentlemen of the Rikkaidai team: Yagyuu Hiroshi.  
He carried her small form, smiling down at her.

"You should be more careful, Sakuno san." The girl nodded her head, blushing not saying a word as he put her down.

Close to taken his leave Sakuno gripped onto his tennis shirt. He turned around noting her head down, but smiled lifting her head up. "Is there something wrong?"

"…I've been meaning to ask you something senpai…"

"Sure what is it?"

"….Is i-it okay if you help me with my English work?"

"Sure I'll help you just meet me by the library after practice." He said with a smile.

She smiled hugging the handsome gentlemen as he ruffled her hair. He excused himself as Sanada was getting a bit impatient wanting to start practice. Yukimura chuckled at the cute sight wondering if anything will happen between Sakuno and one of his teammates. He hoped something would happen, they looked so cute together. Tennis practice had lasted close to an hour in a half. A match between Yagyuu and Niou had taken place in the last half hour. Sakuno watched the match from the sidelines smiling at every point the handsome gentlemen was making, thus ending the match 6-6 as practice came to a close.

The young brown haired girl bowed getting her bag from the ground and leaving towards the school building again heading for the library. She couldn't wait till he helped her with her English assignment as she was quite bad at English.

Yagyuu had gotten his things together telling his teammates he will be taken his leave. Sanada already figured out where he was going as he slightly bowed his head.

"Yagyuu must be going on a date with cute Ryuzaki chan." Yukimura chuckled whispering at his best friend, and boyfriend Sanada.

The hat wearing male just rolled his eyes grabbing his bag, "Come on we need to get out of here for your appointments in an hour."

~Library

Entering the library Yagyuu found the young girl reading a book close by. He smiled approaching her slowly ruffling her hair, as she gasped in surprise.

"Yagyuu senpai you surprised me."

"I'm sorry didn't want to be rude while you were reading." He sat down beside her, putting his bag on the side. "What are you reading may I ask?"

"I'm reading a cookbook trying to see what kind of sweets I can make." Sakuno replied with a slight smile and blush

"Is it for anyone specific?"

"Not really but I can make something for you and the team." She smiled, blushing staring at his handsome smile.

"Oh that would be nice of you, especially for Bunta, he loves your cooking." He chuckled leaning back onto the couch.

"I remember he told me. Told me he wanted me to marry him and make him sweets everyday." She giggled blushing cutely.

"So I'm here and want to know what kind of help you need with your school work."

"…I'm not good with the subject English…and back at Seigaku, Tezuka senpai, Fuji senpai and sometimes Ryoma kun would help me…."

"So it's hard for you?"

She nodded her head weakly looking away embarrassed. He noted her embarrassment turning her face towards he's leaning closer. "I'll be your English tutor for now on."

"That would be great, thank you Yagyuu senpai." She smiled happily hugging him.

The hug shocked him but more Sakuno as she moved back embarrassedly blushing beet red. Looking away again he chuckled at the girl's cuteness, and shyness.

"You're cute Ryuzaki has anyone ever told you that?"

"….I guess I am…when it comes to guys I'm not much to pay attention to them because of my shyness towards them…" she looked back at him, with sad eyes.

"You don't need to be sad about that." He took hold of her hand feeling her hand a bit sweaty from nervousness. "The gentlemen know cuteness and a sweet adorable demeanor coming from you." He smiled noticing her cute smile as he lifted her hand kissing it.

A gentlemen as himself would be protective of a shy, sweet, cute, adorable young girl as Sakuno. He wanted to be there for her now more than ever as friends in his mind. The same thought was running in Sakuno's head as she kissed his cheeks shyly and looking away immediately.

"Thank you for your kind words." She moved a bit closer looking back at him. "You're truly a gentleman, senpai."

"No problem, now let's get this work done at my house, if you want to."

"I already informed my grandmother that I would be studying at a friend's house."

"Alright that's very good of you, now let us get going to my house, and maybe you can cook dinner for me." He asked jokingly.

She liked the idea. "I would love to as payback for you helping me."

"Then it's settled, come on let's go."

A friendship bond has been made between both. In the future their bond will grow stronger into something else, if either party would want to.

The end… (Beta Reader: It better be TT^TT I like this one!)

Please leave positive or negative feedbacks. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.

LAters :3


End file.
